


Lily Granger? (working Title)

by goldenspider666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marauders, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspider666/pseuds/goldenspider666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is safe, Voldemort is dead, But not without major losses, the world has changed forever, but what can you do but move on? Hermione is alone her relationship with Ron broken off while mourning the losses during the final battle, Neville is dating Luna, things are rebuilding, Life is returning, along with normalcy, Hermione is in the end of her Apprenticeship in runes under a master runesmith, while preparing her cluster for her mastery in an abandoned room in Hogwarts, but something goes wrong, and her consciousness is transported back 30 years embedding itself firmly in Lily Evan's subconsciousness. what will this bring about for the legendary Marauders?</p>
<p>Time Travel! !Alternate Universe !Hermione = Lily !Marauders !Parental fic !Eventual Pregnancy !AU</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione Granger/James Potter/Lily Evans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Lily Granger?_

  


_**D: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated items referenced wherein this fanfiction, that is why you see this on the internet instead of a bookshelf** _

****  
  


* * *

  


Hermione, poured over the musty old book for what must have been the twenty-second time, she must get these runes right, her whole mastery was depending on it. It was almost a year and a half since Harry Potter had vanquished Voldemort, but not without cost. Many had died, too many, but such was the essence of war, they may have defeated Voldemort, but did they truly win? Since that point laws had been passed through the wizengamot, by the new holders of the chairs, before it was hereditary, but since so may of the “Upstanding purebloods” had perished, the ministry was forced to allow some half-bloods and even some first generation witches and wizards get seats, no more existed the bigotry that gave rise to the like of Voldemort and Grindelwald, but at a cost. Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, didn't even survive to see it be ushered into a new era of peace and prosperity. Harry, after letting himself die at the hands of the animal who killed his parents survived long enough to vanquish Voldemort before collapsing on the hard floor of Hogwarts, for sixteen years, his body had grown and matured with the constant drain on his core by the soul fragment, now with it suddenly gone, and no rites or spells used to prepare his core, it overloaded, destroying what was left of the great hall, the wave of magic would also have killed the students and teachers behind him, if it weren't for the fact that he made the same sacrifice his mother did for him. They watched as The savior of the wizarding world spontaneously combusted on the floor of the great hall, never having experienced true love, marriage, being a father. Hermione finally stood up from the floor where the intricate runes were inscribed on the stone floor, glowing with the power she had just finished imbuing them with, and with one tap of her wand she activated them. At first everything seemed like it was going well, the air crackled with energy as the runes one by one activated, until a purplish glow emanated from the runes _“That isn't supposed to happen!”_ she thought frantically trying to shut down the runes to figure our what went wrong when with a flash, and a bang, Hermione Granger was no more.

 

* * *

 

  


_I_ _f you like the story, Please leave a review! Thanks for Reading!_

__**~Goldenspider666** _ _

 


	2. Chapter 2

> **Lily Granger? (working Title)**   
> 

_Goldenspider666_

* * *

 

Chapter 2

* * *

  


“Lily get down here we're going to be late!” a voice drifted up from downstairs into Lily's room where she was currently going through her list making sure she had everything and tidying up herself for the train ride. “One sec Mum, I'll be down soon!” she shouted back, before a few seconds later the 15 year old Lily Evans glanced over her room once more, grabbing her trunk and exiting her room. She passed the hallway towards the stairs and frowned as she passed her sister Petunia's room. They were once closer than you would believe for sisters, all until she got that letter, and the visit from Professor Mc. Gonagall, who help proved magic was real, she was so excited, certain Petunia would also receive one soon, but as the calendar moved closer and closer to September 1st she realized that petunia would not get a letter, Lily went off to Hogwarts, and returned the following summer with stories upon stories of amazing feats that she had done. Lily knew of petunia's wish to stay with her sister, and told Petunia of Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Petunia, using her sister's owl King, immediately started a correspondence with him, begging him to allow her to follow her sister into Hogwarts, willing to do anything, from being a groundskeeper, to a caretaker, to even a kitchen staff, but all for naught for as Albus explained Hogwarts was unable to be seen by Muggles. After that they started drifting, no matter how much they cared for each other, it could not withstand to the roller coaster of Teenage Hormones, Petunia, always hearing Lily this, Lily that, grew jealous of her sister, and eventually they stopped talking altogether. Passing Petunia's closed door lily lifted her trunk and carried it downstairs where her father helped her load it into the car, and with a quick shout to petunia that they were leaving, the three left for Kings Cross station and platform nine and three quarters. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, Please leave a review! Thanks for Reading!  
> ~Goldenspider666

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, Please leave a review! Thanks for Reading!
> 
> ~Goldenspider666


End file.
